Cuando la vida no es masque chicles sin azucar
by Hikaru Zeal
Summary: Por fin agregue otro kapitulo!!!! Ahora ke han enkontrado a Hikaru, ¿ke hara al saber la verdad acerka de ke solo lo buskaron por el shanwishe? ¿Y ke es eso del nuevo Hikari Flakes? ¿Sera ke Hikari ya es famosa?
1. Default Chapter

Cuando la vida no es masque chicles sin azúcar Por: Hikaru Zeal  
  
Un día, los niños elegidos se encontraron en un misterioso y desagradable bosque, alguien debe saber como llegaron, pero ustedes no.  
  
Taichi: ¿Qué es este lugar tan extraño y desconcertante? Yamato: Pues. errrr. alguien debe saber, pero yo no (^o^) Sora: Si, lo mejor será bailar el cucamonga mientras esperamos Jyou: ¡Buena idea!  
  
Se pusieron a bailar el cucamonga (conga abría sido mejor -.-), hasta que oyeron una extraña voz que provenía de los arbustos  
  
Extraña voz que provenía de los arbustos: ¡Mira, Hisoka! ¡Están bailando el cucamonga! Hisoka: Hmmm. cállate y comete tu pastel, Tsusuki. Tsusuki: Ahh. rico ^^ Hisoka: -.o ¿Y ustedes quienes son? Taichi: Somos los niños elegidos. Hisoka: Seguramente se quienes son. Mimi: Deberían, nosotros si sabemos quienes son. Tsusuki: Yo si se quienes son, son los niños elegidos ^^ Todos: ¬.¬ Hisoka: Cállate y traga. Koushiro: Es facil saber quienes son ustedes, son Hisoka Kurosaki y Asato Tsuuki, de Yami no Matsuei. Teddy: Exactamente. Taichi: ¿Y este oso de donde salió? Teddy: No lo se, ¿qué hago aquí, Vulpix? Vulpix: No me preguntes, no tengo idea. Dayco: ¡Andan comiendo verga! Vulpix: ¡Hey! No deberías estar aquí. Dayco: ¿No? Ah, ya me voy, pues. Tsusuki: ¡Miren! Un castillo. Hisoka: ¿Dónde? (Un pájaro choca con Hisoka y este desmaya) Tsusuki: Ohh, Hisoka. vamos al castillo (se lleva a Hisoka cargando).  
  
Entran al castillo, es todo oscuro y no hay ninguna luz ensendida.  
  
Yamato: Que miedo. Watari: Si. Hisoka: ¿Watari? ¿Qué haces aquí? Watari: ¿No se supone que estas desmayado? Hisoka: Ah, si (Hisoka se desmaya) Tsusuki: ¿Qué haces aquí, Watari? Watari: ¿No puedo tener mis momentos de fama? Ya me voy Voz nueva y desconocida: ¡¿Qué hacen en mi palacio?! Todos: ¡¡¡WAAAAAAAA!!! Voz ya no nueva pero aun desconocida: ¡No griten, inútiles! Hikari: ¿Quién eres? Voz nada nueva pero completamente desconocida: Soy Hikaru Zeal, y ustedes están en mi pala. ¡AAAAAAHHHH! (Pasa el ave que golpeo a Hisoka y hace que Hikaru se caiga y se desmaye) Tsusuki: Vaya, tenemos a dos desmayados y un ave asesina. Hikaru: (levantándose y maldiciendo en voz baja) inche ave del demonio. ¡Ah! ¿Qué hacen en mi palacio? Takeru: Pues. Yamato: Alguien debe saber, pero no nosotros. Hikaru: Ooooooohhhhh. bueno, pues hay que decir que no tendría sentido si no explicamos algo y rápido (así no nos dejaran Reviews ToT). es muy simple, ustedes estan aquí por el gran poder mágico que posee mi castillo, influye en personas muy importantes que han hecho algo por salvar a miles de personas o el mundo. Taichi: Entonces deberían haber muchas más personas aquí. Voz desconocida: ¿Ves, Sano? Ya escuchamos la razón por la que estamos aquí. Sano(suke, tal vez): Si, ya veo, bueno Ken, entonces hay que quedarnos, este palacio parece muy grande y lujoso. Hikaru: ¡¿EH?! No se van a quedar mucho, ¿verdad? Yamato: No seria mala idea quedarse un tiempo. Otra voz desconocida: Vamos a quedarnos Sakura, y espero que tengan ricos postres. Sakura: ¡Kero! Eres un glotón. Otra voz: ¡Ahí estas, clon barato! Sakura: ¿Qué? ¿Sakura? Pero si no nos parecemos en nada, ni siquiera usas magia, y además no has salvado a muchas personas, ¿qué haces aquí? Sakura (de Street Fighters): Hmmm. nada mas, olvida lo que dije. Sora: Hey, casi no he hablado ¬¬ Hikaru: O.o *Pensando* Vaya, inventas una mentira y es increíble ver que de repente sea cierta. Yamato: ¿Era mentira? ¬¬ Hikaru: ¿Desde cuando puedes leer la mente? o.o Hisoka: Ese soy yo, ¿qué no? Tsusuki: No, tu eres empatico. Hisoka: Ah, si. que verga ToT Watari: ¿Desde cuando tan grosero? Hisoka: Alguien debe saber -.- Hikaru Devil: Esta es la historia mas patética que he oído ¬.¬ Hisoka: O.o ¿Y tu? Hanzel y Gretel: ¡Hola! Hikaru: Esto será muy difícil de arreglar -.- Crono: (Le coquetea a Hikaru) Hikaru: ¡Hey! Cuando mi papá se entere te va a matar -.- Papa: ¿Qué? Hikaru: Dije mi papá, no el Papa.  
  
El Papa estaba en el Lord Black (como de costumbre) bailando el Kirby Dance.  
  
Hikaru: ¿Kirby Dance? Recuerdo ese Baile ^^  
  
Ponen la musica a todo volumen y todos los presentes se ponen a bailar.  
  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, Kirby Dance, Kirby Dance. Ah, ah, ah, ah, Kirby Daaaaaaance, Daaaaaaaaance, Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaance. This is the Dance of the Kirby (oh, yeah!) Ah, ah, ah, ah, Kirby Dance, Kirby Dance. Oh, ah, ah ah ah, Kirby Daaaaaaaance, Daaaaaaance, Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaance.  
  
Y todos seguían divertidos mientras una sombra con turbante reía en la puerta del castillo, sin que nadie viera.  
  
Nota: ¿Qué tal? Los dejo en suspenso (mentira, se me acabo el tiempo, mi hermano me corre ToT), pero no se preocupen, lo continuare (como si alguien quisiera). Y por si no le entendieron al nombre (Cuando la vida no es masque chicles sin azúcar), tiene un significado oculto, a ver si alguien lo encuentra ^o~. Bueno, ¡hasta la vista! (Ya saben, si en realidad saben de segundas partes, ¡Hasta la vista! Significa: ¡Hasta que este lista la segunda parte! Así que nos veremos pronto ^o~  
  
Hikaru Zeal ® 


	2. Cuando la vida no es masque chicles sin ...

Cuando la vida no es masque chicles sin azúcar (Segunda Parte)  
  
Después de explicar la razón (sin sentido, por cierto) de por que estaban ahí los niños elegidos, y después de bailar el Kirby Dance en el Lord Black (¿Cómo llegaron ahí O.o?), nuestros no- héroes se prepararon para cenar en la casa de Hikaru, quien por cierto no los invito, así que si fueran considerados se irían de ahí, pero no lo son ¬.¬  
  
Sanosuke: ¿Y que vas a hacer de cenar?  
  
Hikaru: ¿Qué tal rica avena Quaker? ^^  
  
Señor de la avena: Si, niños, mi avena es nutritiva y baja en grasas.  
  
Crono: ¿Baja en grasas? Yo quiero.  
  
Goku: ¿Y no tienen mas comida?  
  
Yamato: ¡Hey! Tu no estabas aquí antes.  
  
Goku: ¬.¬ ¿Y que? He salvado a muchas personas, merezco estar aquí.  
  
Kero: ¡Quiero postre!  
  
Hikaru: ¡Trágatelo! (Le tira un postre en la jeta)  
  
Hisoka: Quiero avena, y rápido ¬¬  
  
Tsuzuki: Hisoka, estas creciendo, necesitas comer pasteles ^-^  
  
Hisoka: Traga.  
  
Tsuzuki: ¡Que rico!  
  
Hikaru le lleva la avena a Hisoka, y cuando este ve el plato, se encuentra con.  
  
Barney: Te quiero yo.  
  
Hisoka: O.O ¡YAAAAAAAAAAGH! ¡TSUZUKI! ¡HAY UN BARNEY EN MI AVENA!  
  
Tsuzuki: ¡OGH! ¡Descuida, yo lo mato! (Tsuzuki le da un buen golpe a Barney)  
  
Barney: Me muero. ¡Oh! (se muere, llega Hikaru y con un lanza llamas quema sus restos)  
  
Hisoka: ¡Quedare traumado por el resto de mi vida!  
  
Sora: Hmmmmm. no se ustedes, pero quiero bailar el cucamonga.  
  
Taichi: Ya lo bailamos demasiado.  
  
Mimi: Casi no he hablado en esta estúpida historia, mi club de fans estará molesto con ustedes.  
  
Koushiro: Es verdad. ¿dónde esta mi computadora? Mi. O.O (Koushiro ve al ave asesina teniendo una cita con su compu) ¡NOOOOOO! ¡TSUZUKI! ¡HAY UN AVE ASESINA EN MI COMPU!  
  
Tsuzuki: Descuida, yo la mato. (Tsuzuki se acerca y le da un macanazo al pobre ave)  
  
Hikaru: ¡YAAAAAAAY! Apenas comenzaba su vida. era un pobre animalito que comenzaba a madurar y a volverse calenturiento. Acababa de terminar la universidad. No merecía eso.  
  
Todos: Snif. snif.  
  
Tsuzuki: Tú si sabes como hacer sentir mal a la gente . snif.  
  
Hikaru: =.= ¡Claro! Si ese es mi pasatiempo ^-^  
  
Hikari: Entonces deberías ir a mi casa para hacer sentir mal al señor que atropello a mi gato...  
  
Su gato: Miaw. yo estoy aquí. miaw  
  
Hikari: Cállate, estas muerto.  
  
Su gato: Miawrrrr. estoy muy vivo.  
  
Hikari: Aejejeje (se lleva al gato a otra habitación) ¡Estar muerto! (lo envenena y vuelve al salón) ejem. el pobre esta muerto.  
  
Hikaru empieza a toser con ganas y después saca un chicle. (de fresa n_n)  
  
Hikaru: ¡Ah! Ahí estabas, te busque mucho.  
  
Takeru: ¡Eso fue asqueroso!  
  
Kenshin: Y que lo digas.  
  
Ash: ¿Te tragas los chicles?  
  
Pikachu: Pika. ¡es obvio! Por algo lo escupió ¬.¬ *Pensando* Que idiota es este niño.  
  
Ash: ¡Pikachu! ¿Por qué me dices idiota?  
  
Watari: Vaya, ahora todos leen la mente. *Pensando* El no estaba aquí antes.  
  
Vegeta: *Pensando* Lo se, es muy molesto.  
  
Watari: *Pensando* ¡Hey! Podemos comunicarnos mentalmente.  
  
Hikaru: *Pensando* ¡Tengo otro chicle!  
  
Crono: *Pensando* Hola Hikaru, ¿sabias que te.?  
  
Hikaru: *Pensando* ¿Sabias que todos son telepáticos y además metiches?  
  
Yamato: *Pensando* Yo no soy metiche ¬.¬  
  
Hisoka: *Pensando* ¿Entonces por que respondes? Eso significa que lo oíste.  
  
Heero: *Pensando* Estoy aquí desde hace mucho y no me hacen caso =.=  
  
Las Ketchup: *Pensando* Asereje a eje.  
  
Sakura: *Pensando* NOOOOOOOOO . ya cállense -.- digo. dejen de pensar  
  
Tsuzuki: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no dicen nada?  
  
Hikaru: Gozábamos de nuestra habilidad telepática.  
  
Tsuzuki: ¿Por qué no me responden?  
  
Hikaru: ¡Ya te respondí!  
  
Heero: Si serás idiota. Crono te rapto y no te diste cuenta.  
  
Hikaru: O.O ¡NOOOOOO! ¿a dónde me llevaste, maldito?  
  
Crono: Estamos en tu cuarto T.T  
  
Hikaru: Ah. ¡SOXILIO! ¡AUSORRO!  
  
Voz nueva: ¡Por el poder del prisma lunar!  
  
Crono: ¡Sailos Moon!  
  
Sailor Moon: Así es. ¡Deja a Hikaru, copia del Mega Play Boy!  
  
Crono: ¡Yo no soy copia! ¡Yo existía antes que él! ¬.¬ Además, si estas con el amor, no me lo quitaras *-*  
  
Sailor Moon: ¿Eso significa que. eres.?  
  
Hikaru: O.O ¡UN PUÑALON! ¡¡¡SOXILIO!!! ¡¡¡AUSORRO!!!  
  
Hikaru sufría, Sailor Moon tomaba un café y Crono tenia esas estrellitas en sus ojos, mientras que TODAVIA seguía riéndose esa sombra con turbante en la puerta.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Nota: Bueno, pos aquí esta mi segunda parte (la primera estuvo un poquito mala, ¿eda?), espero que les guste, lo siento por Crono, en realidad admiro a ese personaje pero es que tengo un amigo que se pone ese nick y ahorita salió con la noticia de que es puñalon y también le gusto, si son como mi hermana y les gustan esas cosas, pos no les digo nada, son sus gustos, no míos, pero en lo personal, cuando alguien se encuentra en una situación así, en realidad da una mezcla de asco y confusión. bueno, pronto pondré la tercera parte (si será pronto, porque esta segunda parte la puse un día después de que puse la primera n_n) 


	3. Cuando la vida no es masque chicles sin ...

Cuando la vida no es masque chicles sin azúcar (Tercera Parte)  
  
En el capitulo anterior, todos estaban en una inocente cena, Hikari sufría por la muerte de su gato, y los demás gozaban de su nueva habilidad telepática que mágicamente por arte de magia les fue otorgada, y después resulto que Hikaru había sido raptado por Crono, que en realidad era un PUÑALON . como quien dice, todo era normal .  
  
Hikaru: ¡Sailor Moon! Por favor, no seas malita, si me salvas te daré Avena Quaker ^-^  
  
Sailor Moon: No molestes, niño, ¿qué no ves que estoy tomando mi tecito de las 5?  
  
Hikaru: Pero son las 7 ¬.¬  
  
Sailor Moon: No fastidies  
  
Kenshin: Mira Sano, están jugando al Hikaru que fastidia a Sailor Moon, ¿no son lindos?  
  
Sanosuke: A mi me parecen muy infantiles, vamos a jugar nintendo  
  
Hikaru: ¡SÁLVENME!  
  
Crono: Tus gritos no servirán de nada, juas juas, ahora estas en mi poder y no hay nada que puedas .  
  
Hisoka: ¡Cállense! No me dejan hablar empaticamente  
  
Harry: ¿Qué no es telepáticamente?  
  
Hisoka: ¡Cállate! Por cierto . ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
Harry: Yo también salve a mucha gente  
  
Hikaru: ¿Y tu como te enteraste de la historia? ¡Ah! ¡TSUZUKI! ¡HAY UN CRONO CALENTURIENTO AQUÍ!  
  
Tsuzuki: Déjame, yo lo mato . *Crono ve a Tsuzuki con cara de angelito* No puedo hacerlo . tenle consideración al pobre que solo quiere una noche con su gran amor *Pensando* Aaaaaay, Hisoka, si supieras cuanto te deseo .  
  
Hisoka: Ya lo se, ¿no recuerdas que soy empatico?  
  
Todos: ¡TELEPATICO!  
  
Hisoka: Ah, eso .  
  
Tsuzuki: ¿Entonces que me dices?  
  
Hisoka: Que tragues un poco de pastel  
  
Tsuzuki: ¡Ah, rico! ¿En que estaba?  
  
Ranma: ¡Hola! (Coro: Ranmaaaaaaaa)  
  
Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota: ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Todos: ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?  
  
Hikaru: ¡Chicas superpoderosas a mí! ¡Sálvenme!  
  
Bombón: ¡No tan rapido!  
  
Burbuja: ¡Malvado!  
  
Bellota: ¡Calenturiento!  
  
Crono: Por favor, no me hagan daño *Carita de ángel*  
  
Bombón: No puedo  
  
Burbuja: Hacerle  
  
Bellota: Daño  
  
Las tres: ¡Es tan lindo!  
  
Hikaru: ¡YA ME TIENEN HARTO! *Se acerca a Crono y le da un golpe (¿qué esperaban? ¿una cachetada? ¡Por favor!)* Ahora, si quieres volver a secuestrarme, tendrás que ser mejor  
  
Hisoka: O.O Eso fue gacho  
  
Tsuzuki: Mucho *Pensando* Ojalá Hisoka no haga eso si se entera de que lo amo  
  
Hisoka: _._ Eres un idiota *Le da un zape*  
  
Hikaru se fue y siguió cenando tranquilamente, se acerco Pikachu a el  
  
Pikachu: Piiika. pikachu pika . pika .  
  
Ash: Pikachu dice que fuiste muy duro  
  
Pikachu: ¡No seas pendejo! Dije que ¿por qué no me dan algo de cenar?  
  
Yamato: Es verdad, la pobre rata amarilla no ha comido nada  
  
Mimi: Es verdad, ¿seguro que no eres un digimon? Tal vez seas Pikachumon y no lo sepas  
  
Heero: Eso no tiene sentido ¬.¬  
  
Hikaru Devil: Así como esta estúpida historia no tiene sentido, ¡Estúpido perro! *Aparece a Coraje y lo patea*  
  
Hikaru: O.o Lo que yo hice no fue duro, apuesto a que ni siquiera le dolió  
  
EN LA OTRA HABITACION  
  
Crono: *Chillando* ¡Me dolió mucho! Buaaaaaa  
  
Harry: Usare uno de mis conjuros para que ya no te duela . ¡Cretino mascalozone! *Apárese una pera mágica (no se me ocurría otra cosa)* Cómetela y ya no te va a doler  
  
Crono: Snif . ok . *Crono se traga la pera y ya no le duele*  
  
Así, Crono se trago la pera y le dejo de doler, todos hablaban de sus asuntos, Hisoka y Tsuzuki estaban . amelcochandose y la sombra con turbante SEGUIA RIÉNDOSE como idiota .  
  
__________________________ Nota: ¡Por fin! La tercera parte, espero que les guste, porque pense que se me estaban acabando las ideas, pero bueh . se me hace que los autores que no tienen lectores son los que más le siguen a sus fics, ¿no lo han notado? (un ejemplo: YO) Bueno, ¡hasta el siguiente capitulo! 


	4. Cuando la vida no es masque chicles sin ...

Cuando la vida no es masque chicles sin azúcar (Cuarto Capitulo)  
  
En el capitulo anterior, Hikaru seguía raptado por Crono, y después de darle su chocolate, fue a cenar tranquilamente y todos seguían con sus cosas, sin imaginarse lo que estaría a punto de pasar, y sin imaginarse lo agusto que estaba yo dormidito en mi casa ¬.¬ .  
  
Hikaru: ¡Me voy a bañar! Si el cereal cobra vida no me hablen *Se mete a bañar y se encuentra con la cosa más horrible después de Barney* ¡¡¡SOXIIIIIIIIIIILIOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Tsuzuki: *Entra corriendo* ¡¿Qué pasa?!  
  
Hikaru: ¡HAY UN TINKY WINKY EN EL BAÑO!  
  
Tsuzuki: ¡Déjame, yo lo mato! *Tsuzuki le pega sin compasión (¿quién la tendría hacia un teletubbie?)*  
  
Hikaru: ¡Gracias! ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? *Pensando* Aparte de . mejor ni lo pienso O.O todos leen la mente  
  
Harry: *Pensando* Hmmmm . me pregunto a que sabrá el helado de guayaba  
  
Heero: *Pensando* Me pregunto como estará mi difunto perro  
  
Difunto perro: ¡wof! No estoy muerto .  
  
Hikari: ¡Cállate! Estas muerto  
  
Difunto perro: ¡Wof! Estoy vivito y coleando  
  
Hikari: ¡NO! Estas muerto *Saca su magnum (rica paletita ^-^), se la da de comer al perro y se muere* Si, el pobre esta muerto  
  
Takeru: Calma, Hikari, encontraremos la forma de que estén en un hermoso lugar en el cielo *se van, Takeru consolando a Hikari*  
  
Crono: Hikaru, ¿por qué fuiste tan cruel con migo?  
  
Hikaru: Déjenme bañarme, ¿o que? ¿Creen que ya se me olvido? Pues no ¬.¬  
  
EN UN HERMOSO LUGAR EN EL CIELO  
  
Están viendo Christina en Australia, mientras conversan de sus horribles y escalofriantes muertes  
  
Gato: Miaaaw . no pense que Hikari fuera así . miaawrrr . lavar mi traje con 1 2 3, cuando sabe que solo Ace lo hace  
  
Perro: ¡Wof! Yo nunca pense que las magnum supieran tan feo, wof  
  
"Mi magnum, y yo"  
  
Gato: Vamos a espantarla, ¿y que mejor manera que llamando a los expertos del horror?  
  
EN EL INFIERNO  
  
Barney: Jojojoy, un abracito, jojojoy  
  
Sadam Jusein (o como se escriba): ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! ¡Por favor! ¡¡Tengan compasión!!  
  
Tinky Winky: Poink, canta con migo, poink  
  
REGRESANDO AL CASTILLO DE HIKARU  
  
Hikaru: Ya regresamos  
  
Hisoka: Si, y tan agusto que estaba viendo la tele (a Tere la Secretaria)  
  
Sora: Quiero bailar el cucamonga  
  
Mimi: ¡Pues orale! ¡Fiesta!  
  
Ponen el stereo a todo volumen y bailan el Kirby . ¡nah! Bailan la mayonesa .  
  
Bate que bate. chocolate. bate que bate (ba, que ba, que bate chocolate).  
Después de bailar mayonesa, todos se emborracharon y pusieron Up in Here (^o^), mientras que Sora seguía triste porque había dicho que quería bailar el cucamonga y bailaron la mayonesa ToT  
EN LA FIESTA  
  
Crono: Ahora si, ¿por qué fuiste tan malo con migo, Hikaru?  
  
Hikaru: Pues . ¿por qué crees? Porque me gusta ser cruel *De repente aparece vestido de demonio y hay fuego a su alrededor* ¡¡¡Juajuajuajuajua!!! ¡AH! ¡Me quemo! ¡SOXILIO! ¡AUSORRO! *Sale corriendo por todo el palacio hasta que choca* X.X  
  
Crono: ¿Chocaste?  
  
Hikaru: *Con fuego en los ojos* ¡Nooooooooo! Es solo que ahora me da por practicar mis caídas ¬¬*  
  
Crono: Aaaaaahhhhh, me preocupaste, oye, ¿no quieres bailar?  
  
Hikaru: Eeeemm . aejejeje . creo que . veras . mejor me voy a mi cuarto . ¡Sí! Mejor . aejejeje *Pensando* Es peligroso bailar con un gay . y no quiero correr riesgos  
  
Crono: ¿En serio? Bueno . *Pensando* Lo tengo donde quería  
  
Hikaru: ¡¿DÓNDE?!  
  
Crono: Aaaammm . noooo . este . yo hablaba de otra cosa . te llevo a tu cuarto, no estas en condiciones de ir solo  
  
Hikaru: Y tampoco de ir con alguien . aejejejeje . deja, yo puedo solo  
  
Crono: Noooooo, yo te acompaño .  
  
¿Hikaru será llevado a su cuarto por Crono? ¿Habrá alguien leyendo mi historia? ¿Mis preguntas tienen sentido? ¿Qué hace esa sombra con turbante riéndose en la puerta? ¿A mí que me importa?  
  
Ok . Hikaru era arrastrado a su cuarto por Crono, Sora lloraba porque no bailaba el cucamonga y la sombra con turbante SEGUIA RIÉNDOSE COMO IDIOTA en la puerta .  
Notas: Por fiiiiin, creo que me están faltando las ideas, y si alguien esta leyendo y no cree eso, pues no saben lo feliz que me haces, aunque tal vez yo tampoco lo sepa si no me lo dicen, pero bueno . espero poder terminar pronto, y hablando de chicles sin azúcar, me toy comiendo todo un paquete de chicles sin azúcar (Trident) . ¡Adiooooos! 


	5. Cuando la vida no es masque chicles sin ...

Cuando la vida no es masque chicles sin azúcar (Quinto capitulo)  
  
Hikaru era llevado a la fuerza a su cuarto por Crono, mientras todos los demás disfrutaban de la fiesta y mientras Sora lloraba porque nunca bailaron el cucamonga, y mientras tanto: la agente secreta Hikari ...  
  
Hikari: Takeru, debemos encontrar a Osama Bin Laden ... ¿Takeru? ¡Takeru! ¡Despierta! *Le da un coco*  
  
Takeru: ¡Ah, gracias!  
  
Hikari: Ni se te ocurra comértelo, porque es una bomba ...  
  
Hisoka: *Entra corriendo* ¡Alerta! Sora dice que mientras lloraba vio como Crono se llevaba a Hikaru, el 05000 (cero cinco mil), y usted 04999 (cero cuatro mil novecientos noventa y nueve), junto con el 04998 (cero cuatro mil novecientos noventa y ocho), deben localizarlo  
  
Hikari: ¡Entendido!  
  
Takeru: Eeeeeeehhhh ... Hikari ... ¿quién es el 04999?  
  
Hikari: ¡YO! Y tú eres el 04998, nuestra misión es...  
  
Takeru: ¿Huh? *Voltea para abajo* ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAGH!!!!! ¡TSUZUKI! ¡HAY UN PAPA PITUFO AQUÍ!  
  
Tsuzuki: Déjame, yo lo mato *Le da una patada*  
  
Hikari: Muy bien, ¡vamos!  
  
Takeru: ¿A donde?  
  
Hikari: A la sala de agentes secretos *Pose de Power Ranger*  
  
Takeru: ¡OK! *Pose de código fama*  
  
SALA DE AGENTES SECRETOS W "X" Y Z  
  
Watari: Muy bien, tenemos un caso muy importante *Pensando* No se ven las novelas del 7  
  
Heero: ¡¿No se ven?! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! *Todos se le quedan viendo* Yo solo decía u.u  
  
Mimi: ¿Cuál es el caso?  
  
Watari: Han raptado a Hikaru ... y se comieron mi sándwich  
  
Yamato: ¡Que horror! ¿Quién seria capaz de algo así?  
  
Watari: No lo sé... pero necesitamos a un detective que sea bueno, a alguien que sepa solucionar problemas...  
  
Hikari: ¡YO!  
  
Takeru: Nooooo... ¿qué no escuchaste lo que dijo?  
  
Hikari: Aaaaaayyy, ta bien =.=  
  
Hisoka: ¿Por qué no buscas en la Sección amarilla, si funciona, y funciona muy bien, el teléfono de algún detective?  
  
Watari: ¡Buena idea!  
  
SECCION AMARILLA:  
  
Detective Conan ------------------------ 044 624 Detective por siempre  
  
Detective Smith ------------------------- 044 624 Me conocen?  
  
Detective Izume-chan ------------------ 0292073489590403847565637389309585463526737485489584673643  
  
Watari: ¿A cuál llamamos?  
  
Mimi: Un volado...  
  
Watari: Esta bien *lanza una moneda y cae: Izume-chan* (¿cómo habrá sacado la moneda a Izume? O.o)  
  
Izume: ¡No tenia que caer! Que gachos u.ú  
  
Tsuzuki: ¡Es un milagro de la moneda!  
  
Taichi: ¡Sí! Ahora la moneda es nuestro Dios  
  
Hisoka: A mí me vale, igual no pude ver a Tere la Secretaria ToT  
  
Watari: Detective Izume, tenemos un caso para usted  
  
Izume: ¡Hablen! No tengo su tiempo *Pensando* Ya quiero ver a Zeros ^-^  
  
Sora: ¿Y quien es Zeros?  
  
Mimi: ¿Es guapo?  
  
Izume: ¬¬ ¡SÍ! Y no es tuyo, es mío  
  
Mimi: Egoísta ¬¬  
  
Watari: Han raptado a Hikaru Zeal, y ... ¡Se han comido mi sándwich!  
  
Izume: Aaaaahhh, ok, ¡ya voy a buscar pistas! *Saca su super lupa gigante llamada Pepino* ¡Vamos, Pepino!  
  
Y así, la detective Izume buscaba pistas con pepino, mientras los demás consolaban a Watari que ya no tenia su sándwich y Sora ya se había olvidado de que no había bailado el cucamonga, y esa estúpida sombra con turbante que comienza a molestarme SEGUIA ESTUPIDIZADA CON LA RISA ¬¬  
Nota: Bien, ahora incluyo la actuación especial de mi amiga Izume-chan ^-~ y le doy su oportunidad a Pepino Sintético Washu Washu para que se haga famoso, en realidad se estaba quejando de que no le doy sus momentos de fama, ojalá y pueda seguir metiendo mas amigos míos ^^ 


	6. Cuando la vida no es masque chicles sin ...

Cuando la vida no es masque chicles sin azúcar (Sexto Capitulo)  
  
En el capitulo anterior: Llamaron a la detective Izume-chan para que resolviera el caso del Hikaru raptado y el caso del sándwich desaparecido de Watari, mientras tanto, en el palacio de los Zeal (¡Un momento! Ya estabamos en el palacio de los Zeal O.o) Ok, en un cuarto que nadie había visitado del palacio de los Zeal...  
  
HABITACION DE SAKURA ZEAL  
  
Sakura Zeal: Pero, ¿sabes? Ultimamente he notado que hay mas ruidos de los acostumbrados en mi casa, me pregunto quien será el responsable de todo esto *Pensando* Ah, como si no lo supiera, ¡claro que es Hikaru!  
  
Kharma: Deberías saberlo a la primera, has vivido lo suficiente con él  
  
Sakura Zeal: O.O ¿cómo demonios sabes de quien estoy hablando?  
  
Kharma: ¡No te hagas la idiota! Bien sabemos todo lo que va a pasar ¬.¬ y todo lo que esta pasando  
  
Sakura Zeal: Es verdad...  
  
Hisoka: *Entra corriendo* ¡Detective Sakura Zeal, detective Kharma! Necesitamos que se encarguen de un caso...  
  
SALA DE AGENTES SECRETOS W "X" Y Z  
  
Watari: Bien, deben decidir quien manejara cada caso  
  
Izume: Yo ya investigue algunas cosas sobre la desaparición de Hikaru, encontré a... *Mete las manos a su gabardina para hacer suspenso* esta... *Saca rápido una...* ¡Cucaracha danzante marca acme! ^^  
  
Watari: Ya veo... pero ¿esto que quiere decir?  
  
Sakura Zeal: Es evidente, mi querido Watari... Watatson... Watstari. ¡Watari! una cucaracha danzante significa que mi hermano Hi-chan no esta lejos *Pensando* Solo a el se le ocurriría esa tontería  
  
Kharma: Tienes razón, él es el único...  
  
Izume: Pero bueno, mi querida lupa Pepino me a ayudado bastante...  
  
Sakura Zeal: Yo y Kharma hemos investigado el caso del sándwich desaparecido, y encontramos esta pista... *Sacan una puerta* ¡Miren! *Abre la puerta*  
  
Señor que sale de la puerta: Nadie puede ver al mago de Oz  
  
Todos: ¡¿EH?!  
  
Watari: ¡¿A caso no sabes quien soy yo?!  
  
Sakura Zeal: *Cierra la puerta* Te emocionas o.o *La abre*  
  
Muchacha que sale de la puerta: ¿Qué lugar demoniaco es este?  
  
Todos: ¡BUFFY!  
  
Takeru: ¡Es Buffy, la caza vampiros!  
  
Hikari: Si, y la que recibe una patada de Hikari si no se va  
  
Sakura Zeal: Ok, esto quiere decir que hay una puerta ultra dimensional aquí  
  
Buffy: ¿Por qué me trajeron?  
  
Kharma: Ya puedes irte *Cierra la puerta*  
  
Watari: ¡Bien! Entonces, ¿qué quiere decir?  
  
Sakura Zeal: _-_ ¡Es obvio! El ratero de tu sándwich entro por esta puerta y salió ¡No hay forma de atraparlo!  
  
Watari: Aaaaaaahhhhh, ok, me alegra que las tres detectives estén haciendo sus tra...  
  
Hikari: ¡Un momento! Yo y Takeru también hemos estado investigando un caso...  
  
Tsuzuki: ¿Cuál?  
  
Hikari: El de ¿Cuántos días llevamos aquí? No parece haber sido mas de uno  
  
Gaddi (yo soy el escritor, o sea, Hikaru Zeal, pero a Hikaru lo tienen raptado, así que no puedo aparecer como él, que cositas ¿no?): ¡Cállate! Yo estoy inventando la historia y puedo hacer lo que quiera en ella, si quiero poner al Papa bailando zapateado lo pongo, y por el simple hecho de que me dio flojera poner detalle de los días que parecería que llevaban, no los pondré ¬.¬  
  
Hikari: Ok señor autor de la historia, entonces, ¿podrías ponerme como un personaje mejor? Es decir, una detective experta no estaría mal  
  
Gaddi: lo siento, ¿premio de consolación? Hmmmmm Hikari es la líder del grupo Masca-fierros  
  
Hikari: Oh, bueno, eso no esta tan mal, ¿quiénes conforman el grupo?  
  
Gaddi: Takeru, Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Jyou, Koushiro y tu, ni modos  
  
Hikari: Ah, pero soy la líder XD *Hikari piensa cosas divertidas que puede hacer*  
  
Takeru: Eeeeemmmm... Hikari... no harás cosas malas que nos harán quedar en ridículo, ¿verdad?  
  
Hikari: No, claro que no XD  
  
Gaddi: Bueno... sigan con la historia, ¿qué esperan?  
  
Watari: No esperamos nada, tu estas escribiendo  
  
Gaddi: Si, bueno, y debo decir que me duele el cuello T.T ¡pero ya!  
  
Watari: Ok, busquen mas pistas, aunque ya no sea tan urgente  
  
Izume: ¡Bien, Watari! *Saca a Pepino*  
  
Sakura Zeal y Kharma: ¡Vamos! *Sacan una lupa super duper gigante llamada Ensalada Cesar con Relleno Cajetoso*  
  
Y así concluye este "emocionante" capitulo...  
  
Lectores: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Gabriel: ¿eh? ¿Ya termino?  
  
María: Ya me acabe la manzana T.T  
  
Elton: Pinche Gaddi ¬.¬ (este wey es un amigo mío)  
  
Ulises: ¡Ah! Gaddi, no me has metido en tu historia, maldito (este es otro amigo mío)  
  
Pero bueno, Hikaru seguía triste atrapado en su cuarto, y las detectives que quien sabe si eran confiables seguían con sus lupas de nombres peculiares a las que yo les puse nombre  
  
Nota: Por fin he llegado al sexto capitulo ^-^ y me alegra que haya alguien que si aprecie mi trabajo como escritor fracasado, pero bueno, espero poder seguir pronto, aunque para que digo ¬¬ si se que seguiré pronto, ok, hasta luego.  
  
«·¨*·.¸¸.·¨* H¡|@®u Zë@l *¨·.¸¸.·*¨·» 


	7. Cuando la vida no es masque chicles sin ...

Cuando la vida no es masque chicles sin azúcar (Séptimo capitulo)  
  
En el capitulo anterior ya habían descubierto la razón del sándwich desaparecido de Watari, pero aun faltaba encontrar a Hikaru, Izume-chan es la detective encargada de encontrarlo, y nadie sospecha las cosas que esta a punto de encontrar...  
  
Izume: Hmmm, tengo que trabajar duro y a parte aun no puedo ver a Zeros... no sé ni que hago aquí... ¡Ah, ya sé! Consigo fama y fortuna, eso es algo.  
  
Kharma: Hola, detective Izume, hemos encontrado algo que probablemente ayude, pero debemos saber su opinión...  
  
Izume: ¿Tú de donde saliste?  
  
Kharma: Hmmmm no lo se, es Gaddi el que inventa esta estúpida historia, uno nunca puede predecir los movimientos de un lunático ¬.¬  
  
Gaddi: ¡Calla! Es mi historia, ya lo dije. Es mas, solo porque se me antoja, pondré al Papa bailando zapateado *Aparece el Papa bailando zapateado con sombrero mexicano*  
  
Sakura Zeal: Vaya o.o esta loco  
  
Gaddi: ¿Por qué? Así se ve bien XD  
  
Izume: o.o Bueno, continuemos con la investigación, ya que eres el escritor, puedes darnos pistas: ¿Dónde esta Hikaru?  
  
Gaddi: o.o ¡Lo he puesto un millón de veces! En su cuarto ¬.¬  
  
Kharma: Ooooohhhh, esta en su cuarto, tan simple que era  
  
Sakura Zeal: Siiiiiii... bueno, y ya que eres el autor, ¿puedes poner a todos de 18 años?  
  
Gaddi: ¡Claro que puedo! *Ahora todos tienen 18 años*  
  
Mimi: ¡Soy mas vieja!  
  
Papa: ¡Soy mas joven!  
  
Gaddi: El único problema es que ahora ya no podremos cantar "Ayer cuando teníamos 16"  
  
Sakura Zeal: Ayer cuando tenia 14  
  
Gaddi: Ayer cuando tenia 15  
  
Hisoka: Y las mariposas  
  
Tsuzuki: o.o Martinillo  
  
Sora: Ya nos ataco la canción  
  
Gaddi: Bueno, ya, esto tiene menos sentido ¬¬  
  
Hikaru Devil: ¡¡¡Se los he dicho tantas veces, pero no me hacen caso!!!  
  
Gaddi: Me perdí XD Le di tantas vueltas a la hoja T.T  
  
Izume: ¡Bueno! Y ¿qué cosa habían encontrado?  
  
Sakura Zeal: ¡Esto! *Hay un cordero de oro comiendo lana*  
  
Izume: ¡Vaya! Esto es un trabajo para Pepino Sintetiko W. W.  
  
Kharma: Y para Ensalada Cesar c. R. C.  
  
Sakura Zeal: ¡Pues vamos! *Las tres se van corriendo y tropiezan con algo terrorífico*  
  
Las tres: ¡¡¿¿Pero que...??!! ¡¡¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! ¡TSUZUKI! ¡HAY UN CONDE CONTAR AQUÍ!  
  
Tsuzuki: ¡Descuiden, yo lo mato! *Saca una estaca y se la encaja al Conde*  
  
Izume: O.O ¡Que horror!  
  
Tsuzuki: Parece que en este palacio espantan, he sido testigo de muchas criaturas horribles...  
  
Sakura Zeal: No sé que hacen aquí, pero no son bienvenidos esos monstruos u.ú  
  
Kharma: ¡Vamos a buscar mas pistas antes de que aparezca alguien peor!  
  
Tigre Toño: ¡Mas rápido, tigre! Prueben mis zucaritas, así podrán buscar mas rápido  
  
Melvin: ¡No! Prueben mis Chococrispis de Melvin, para estar mas altos y fuertes  
  
Izume: Y a parte hay muchos comerciales por aquí...  
  
Chocapic: ¿Sabes como se formo chocapic?  
  
Gaddi: ¡Yo! ¡Yo! *Levantando la mano*  
  
Chocapic: ¿Cómo?  
  
Gaddi: Unos científicos le pusieron chocolate a unas cositas feas y se hizo chocapic  
  
Chocapic: ¡Nooooo!  
  
Gaddi: ¡Pues si no te gusto no te lo tragues!  
  
Mono de los chocos: ¿Qué onda? ¿Quieren probar mis cho...?  
  
Gaddi: ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡TSUZUKI! ¡HAY UN MONO FEO AQUÍ!  
  
Tsuzuki: Descuida, yo lo mato *Le da un puñetazo estilo Jackie Chan*  
  
Tigre Toño: ¡Eso es, tigre! Seguro comes mis zucaritas de Keloks  
  
Tsuzuki: No, en realidad como pastel ^-^  
  
Ejem... Tsuzuki presumía lo que comía, yo seguía traumado porque odio al mono de los chocos (me da miedo), y el tigre Toño y Melvin seguían discutiendo de cual era el mejor cereal, mientras que ¡¡¡ESA MALDITA SOMBRA HIJA DE SU MADRE SEGUIA RIÉNDOSE!!!.  
  
Nota: ¡Siiii! Ahora voy en el séptimo capitulo ¡qué milagro! Nunca pense que llegaría a este capitulo, siempre creí que lo dejaría en el tres o cuatro como algunas personas, pero me alegra ser responsable en mis historias 


	8. Cuando la vida no es masque chicles sin ...

Cuando la vida no es masque chicles sin azúcar  
(Octavo Capitulo)  
  
En el capitulo anterior, puse al papa bailando zapateado, y a parte hice muchas otras cosas que me gustaría que hubieran sido realidad, ejem... Izume-chan, Sakura-chan y Kharma-chan trabajaban en el caso del Hikaru secuestrado, que espero que lo encuentren pronto...  
  
Sakura Zeal: Ya hemos buscado, pero no lo encontramos...  
  
Kharma: Si, ¿dónde podrá estar?  
  
Izume: ¿Qué no el autor te había dicho que en su cuarto?  
  
Kharma: ¡Sí cierto! ¡Vamos, Chicas Superpoderosas!  
  
Bombón: ¡Esa es mi línea!  
  
Izume: Ustedes sáquense de aquí, nada tienen que ver  
  
Las tres detectives despistadas se dirigieron al cuarto de Hikaru, abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con Hikaru y Crono haciendo...  
  
¡Galletitas de chocolate n_n! (Que mente tan cochina, de veras)  
  
Hikaru: ¿No quieren galletas?  
  
Sakura Zeal: ¡Yo sí!  
  
Kharma: Antes quiero saber que estuvieron haciendo todo este tiempo...  
  
Hikaru: ... Galletas de chocolate y té, ¿qué mas?  
  
Izume: ¡De chocolate! Yo quiero  
  
Zeros: Yo también  
  
Izume: ¡¡¡Zeros *-*!!!  
  
Bob patiño: Yo también  
  
Gaddi: Aejejeje... Bob patiño es un amigo mío, en realidad de llama Eddi, pero como tiene los pelos largos y chinos se parece a uno que se llamaba Patiño, no recuerdo quien  
  
Sakura Zeal: Si, ya me lo habías dicho  
  
Gaddi: Estoy informando a los lectores ¬.¬  
  
Kharma: Pues nadie te escucha  
  
Gaddi: ¡Claro que no me escuchan! Me leen n_n  
  
Bueno, nuestras detectives expertas ya habían resuelto el caso, y además comieron ricas galletas, después, cayó la noche  
  
Noche: ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaw!!!  
  
Yamato: ¡Noche! ¿Estas bien?  
  
Noche: Me dolió u.ù  
  
Hikari: Eso te pasa por descuidada *Vestida de enfermera*  
  
Taichi: ¿Qué haces vestida así?  
  
Hikari: No se, Gaddi escribió que estoy vestida así ToT  
  
Takeru: ¡Que padre! *Vestido de Tinky Winky* ¡HEY! NOOOOOOOO  
  
Kenshin: XD JAJAJAJA  
  
Sora: Te ves gracioso así XD *Vestida del Lonje Moco* ¡¡¡Esto no es gracioso!!!  
  
Gaddi: XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡¡¡¡Si lo es!!!!  
  
Sakura Zeal: Vístete tú de algo, para que veas que no es gracioso  
  
Gaddi: *Me visto de Barney* Si es gracioso ^-~  
  
Todos: ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! ¡TSUZUKI! ¡HAY UN GADDI DISFRAZADO DE BARNEY AQUÍ!  
  
Tsuzuki: ¡Déjenme, yo lo mato! *Le da una patada en la cara*  
  
Gaddi: ¡Hey! ¡Pero si yo soy el escritor! *Se quita el disfraz de Barney* Snif, ¡ah! Pero ya no tengo que aparecer como Gaddi, puesto que ya encontraron a Hikaru, pero ya me las pagaras, maldito Tsuzuki  
  
Tsuzuki: ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Demonio endemoniado!  
  
Hisoka. ¬¬ Estúpido *Zape bien dado*  
  
Yamato: ¿Y ahora donde esta Hikaru?  
  
Hikaru: ¡Aquí! Muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi, snif, es bueno tener amigos tan especiales como ustedes  
  
Watari: De hecho la gota que derramo el vaso fue mi sándwich robado T.T  
  
Hikaru: ¿O sea que solo me buscaron por un shangwishe?  
  
Todos: ¡SANDWICH!  
  
Hikaru: Snif, ¿hasta mi hermanita?  
  
Sakura Zeal: Solo hago trabajo si me pagan  
  
Hikaru: Pero si ya tienes dinero, hasta tienes un reino  
  
Sakura Zeal: Pero. quiero ser mas rica ^o^  
  
Hikari: Pero nunca serás tan rica como el cereal Hikari Flakes, el delicioso cereal bajo en grasas que se derrite en tu boca, no en tu mano  
  
Takeru: Pero ningún cereal, que yo conozca, se derrite en tu mano  
  
Hikaru: Pues, este cereal es unico  
  
"Hikari Flakes, parte de un desayuno balanceado. Advertencia: este cereal puede provocar la cuarta y quinta guerra mundial, consume frutas y verduras."  
  
Muy bien, encontraron a Hikaru, a mi me sangra la nariz, Hikari presume su nuevo cereal y todos disfrutan de la vida, y esa maldita sombra que ya me tiene hasta los... se sigue riendo como ESTUPIDA ...  
  
Notas de Gaddi: Lo siento muuuuuuucho, justo cuando había dicho que soy muy responsable me pasaron un friego de accidentes, y adivinen por que (eso, por descuidado). Pero ya regrese y espero no volver a irme (ESPERO). 


End file.
